Health Bar
The Health Bar is the location where the character's hearts and icon are located. Each franchise has a different Health Bar. List of Health Bars Year 1 DC Comics * 4 red comic hearts and a ring with comic book-themed art (Batman, Aquaman, Cyborg, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane and Green Arrow) * 4 silver comic hearts and a ring with comic book-themed art (Superman, Wonder Woman and Supergirl) The LEGO Movie * 4 brick-built hearts and a modified basic ring (Wyldstyle, Emmet, Benny, Unikitty and Bad Cop) The Lord of the Rings * 4 Middle-earth styled hearts and a tree-themed ring, possibly representing the Ents (Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and Gollum) Back to the Future * A large 4-sectioned bar and ring similar to those in the Back to the Future logo (Marty McFly, Doc Brown and Mini Time Machine) Portal 2 * 4 Companion Cubes for hearts and the Portal logo for the ring (Chell) The Simpsons * 4 donut hearts and a ring surrounded by a yellow outline (Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown and Bart Simpson) Jurassic World * 4 amber hearts and a blue ring with the Jurassic World logo (Owen Grady and ACU Trooper) Scooby-Doo! * 4 Scooby Snack hearts and a ring based off of the Mystery Machine (Scooby-Doo and Shaggy) Legends of Chima * 4 fire Chi orbs and a ring based off of the letter 'C' in the Legends of Chima logo (Eris, Cragger and Laval) The Wizard of Oz * 4 gold-lined ruby hearts and a golden 'O' ring (Wicked Witch) Doctor Who * 8 Time Lord hearts and a bronze ring with Gallifreyan writing (The Doctor) * 4 metal hearts and a bronze ring with Gallifreyan writing (Cyberman and Cybermat) Ninjago * 4 Spinjitzu-styled hearts and a blue ring with runes on it (Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Nya and Sensei Wu) Ghostbusters * 4 ectoplasm-covered hearts and a ring with a red outline (Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddemore) * 4 ectoplasm-covered hearts and a red ring with a "No" symbol (Stay Puft and Slimer) Midway Arcade * 4 8-bit hearts and an 8-bit ring (Gamer Kid) Year 2 Ghostbusters (2016) * 4 hazard sign hearts and a beige ring with a hazard sign (Abby Yates, Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann and Patty Tolan) Adventure Time * 4 ruby hearts and Jake bent into a ring (Jake, Finn, Lumpy Space Princess, Marceline, Fern, Psychic Mini Sub and Lumpy Sea Whale) Mission: Impossible * A four-bar fire-lit bomb string and a ring based off of the first Mission: Impossible logo font (Ethan Hunt, Franz Krieger, Mini Sub and Mini Helicopter) Harry Potter * 4 shield hearts and a ring with the Hogwarts logo (Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger and Piranha) The A-Team * 4 gold hearts and a ring with a steel outline (B.A. Baracus, H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, John "Hannibal" Smith and Templeton "Faceman" Peck) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * 4 red liquid potions and a copper art deco ring (Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, Queenie Goldstein, Niffler and Swooping Evil) Sonic the Hedgehog * 4 1-UP monitors and a ring based on the classic Sonic Star Circle (Sonic the Hedgehog) Gremlins * 4 Gremlin cocoons and uses Gizmo's fur coloring and ears as a ring (Gizmo and Stripe) E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * 4 glowing hearts and a light blue ring based on the iconic bike scene (E.T.) The LEGO Batman Movie * 4 yellow brick-built hearts and a bat-signal ring (Batman, Batgirl, Robin and Excalibur Batman) Knight Rider * 4 red glowing hearts and K.I.T.T. visor ring (Michael Knight) The Goonies * 4 gold yellow hearts and a ring based on the 'O' in The Goonies logo (Sloth, Chunk, Mikey, Brand, Data, Mouth, Andy and Stef) LEGO City: Undercover * 4 classic red video game hearts and a blue hexagon ring (Chase McCain and Mini Police Plane) Teen Titans Go! * 4 classic pink hearts and a yellow ring with two purple and green arrows on each side (Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, Mini Soul Self and Silkie) The Powerpuff Girls * 4 pinkish/red outlined hearts with a pink ring with a blue bar and yellow stars on the bottom (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) Beetlejuice * 4 black and white striped hearts and a green ring with white and black details (Betelgeuse) Trivia * The Health Bar, in general, is a direct buff from previous LEGO installments, which only allowed 4 hits. Here, 8 hits can be taken. * The Doctor has a different way of re-spawning: instead of just simply spawning in, he regenerates into his next incarnation in line. However, if you are playing as the Twelfth Doctor then you will regenerate into the First Doctor as this will then restart your regeneration cycle. ** Sonic also has a different way of respawning: instead of breaking apart, he'll die just like in many Classic Sonic Games. * The reason why Wonder Woman, Superman and Supergirl have silver hearts is that they are all invincible. * The DC Comics hearts look exactly like they did in earlier LEGO titles (LEGO Star Wars series, LEGO Batman, etc.) The same heart design was used in the succeeding LEGO game, LEGO Marvel's Avengers. ** The Lord of the Rings has its hearts from LEGO The Hobbit and LEGO The Lord of the Rings. ** The hearts for The LEGO Movie Videogame are reused for LEGO Dimensions. * Prior to recent events, Sonic's health bar was shown to be incomplete in gameplay previews, using the base LEGO Health Bar as placeholders. * The Mission: Impossible Health Bar is the only bar to have 4 stages per "heart"; An initial burning stage, a half-burnt stage, a completely-burnt stage, and an unburnt stage. * Some rings change appearance for player 2. ** All blue rings turn green. This includes DC Comics, The LEGO Movie, Ninjago, Midway Arcade, The LEGO Batman Movie and LEGO City: Undercover. *** The potions for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them also turn green for player 2. ** All gold rings turn silver. This includes The Lord of the Rings, The Wizard of Oz, Doctor Who, Legends of Chima, Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Index Category:Adventure Time Category:Back to the Future Category:Beetlejuice Category:DC Comics Category:Doctor Who Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Ghostbusters Category:Gremlins Category:Harry Potter Category:Jurassic World Category:Knight Rider Category:Legends of Chima Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:Midway Arcade Category:Mission Impossible Category:Ninjago Category:Portal Category:Scooby Doo Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:The A-Team Category:The Goonies Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Simpsons Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Year 1 Category:Year 2